Long-chain materials have been suggested for use in the treatment of gastric and duodenal ulcers: J5-2025-706 and J5 2025-711. These two Japanese patents relate, respectively, to polyunsaturated long-chain alcohols and polyunsaturated esters of long-chain alcohols.
A C.sub.22 homolog of retinoic acid and its salts are stated to be effective for promoting wound healing. The acid or the salt can be applied directly to the wound as a solution, ointment or powder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,667 (1972); also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,967; 3,882,244; and 3,934,028, all relating to long-chain retinoic acid derivatives for the treatment of acne and psoriasis.
The interaction of zwitterionic alkyl betaine surfactants with biological membranes has been studied by Allen, et al., FEBS LETTERS, September 1975, 158. The authors conclude that the zwitterionics tested, at low concentrations and under mild conditions, can induce a high degree of membrane dissociation together with considerable preservation of enzymic activity.
Richter, et al., Pharmazie 27, #9, 589-94 (1972) report the effect of surface active agents on artificial (hydrophilic) membranes. The effect of various surfactants (not, apparently, including zwitterionics) on membrane transport in synthetic membranes was studied.
Lore and Luciano, Physiology and Behavior 18, 743-45 (1977) have observed that stress phenomena cause ulcers in rats in a laboratory test situation and propose physiologic mechanisms to explain this observation.